Running Through the Monsoon
by Flames of Avarice
Summary: AU Sasuke is sent to an alternate reality and his experiences there cause him to question the path of his life and realize his mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: LEMON WARNING

Anger pulsed through Sasuke like a venom, She dared attempt to stab him in the back? What a coward she was. Sasuke held Sakura's throat in a vice like grip as she choked and struggled violently against him, clawing at his wrist for freedom.

She wouldn't struggle for long. He was going to end her pathetic existence, then he would end the rest of Konoha. He would punish them for the crimes committed against the Uchiha Clan.

"Sasuke NO!" Kakashi cried out.

He raised Sakura's Kunai high in the air, her struggles becoming more frantic as tears ran down her face. Just as Sasuke moved to plunge the blade into her flesh, a brilliant green light surrounded the Uchiha.

He gasped, releasing Sakura as a blast of energy hit him directly in the chest...He looked toward the source of the energy, to see his former sensei watching him, heaving from the energy he expelled in the blast.

"I may not be your Sensei anymore Sasuke, but I still have one last lesson to teach you." Kakashi said softly.

* * *

It was bright and warm... Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to be met with what seemed like blinding sun light. He tried to lift his arms to shield his eyes from the annoyance only to find his limbs were somewhat restricted.

He was holding something, or rather _someone._

It was then that he noticed the soft slumbering form beside him.

He sat up slightly and looked down at the creature nestled in his arms. It was a girl, with smooth pale skin and soft pink hair that fanned out beneath her like a halo... She looked almost ethereal. Wait, _pink hair?_

He looked down at himself, _Where are my clothes?_

Suddenly it dawned on him, _Where the hell am I?!_ His eyes darted about the room taking in his surroundings. This room, this was his bedroom at the Uchiha Compound...

And it would seem that the girl he had found himself tangled up in his sheets with was a very naked... _Sakura_. _What the fuck is going on? _

He wasn't supposed to be here... he was supposed to be somewhere else... A battle? Yes! He had been battling Kakashi...

He felt confused... even more confused when his eyes moved back to the slumbering Sakura. He felt a strange calmness, that he hadn't felt in a long time. That hate, that anger that was driving him had seemingly vanished inexplicably... and he was more than a little unnerved be these feelings.

Sakura, it felt as though mere moments ago he had his fingers curled around that delicate throat, ready to tear it open before Kakashi did _something _to him. all he could remember was a blinding light and feeling as though the earth had ripped from beneath his feet.

"Good morning, my love."

He was suddenly jerked from his thoughts at the sound of her light, silky voice. Before he knew it she slid her hands up into his hair dragging him down to her as she brought her lips to his in a soft sensual kiss. He immediately jerked away from her as if she had slapped him.

_Who the hell did she think she was?! _

Sasuke swiftly pushed himself back off the bed and away _from her, _he stumbled slightly and braced himself against the wall.

She looked up at him, puzzled by his actions.

"Sasuke, is something wrong? You seem... upset." She fixed him with a pouty look, which he returned with a glare.

"Hn. Don't concern yourself with my well-being."

He looked back down at her, was she stupid? Did she not remember how close he came to ending her life only moments ago?

Something _was very wrong._

"Where am I?!" He looked her over suspiciously.

"Your home, silly." She rose from the bed, allowing the sheets to fall to the floor, leaving her completely exposed to him.

He felt his throat go dry, and he immediately froze where he stood. She sauntered over to him, snaking her arms around his neck and burying her face into his muscular chest. Since when did he allow her to touch him this way?

"Come back to bed, we still have a bit more time to ourselves before we have to get up," She ran her hands up his chest and grasped his face pulling him down once more in a deep, sensual kiss. His instincts were screaming at him to push her away... but he could not for the life of him bring himself to do it. She softly bit his lower lip and began to suck gently and he suddenly felt as though all the oxygen had left his body.

He could feel her every curve pressed up against him, and it was not altogether... unpleasant. A sweet spicy scent invaded his senses, it was intoxicating. Had she always smelled this delightful?A strange warmth enveloped his chest, he guardedly rested his hands on her waist and slowly returned her kiss.

Sasuke caressed her tongue with his, he could feel her whole body pulse with anticipation and his groin tightened in response, his body betraying him. _She_ was the enemy... Wasn't she? Wasn't she the same Sakura who held a kunai to his back?

"Make love to me, Sasuke" She moaned against him, never had he so enjoyed the sound of his own name and his blood pounded through him with furious desire, chasing all thought from his mind.

_She must be crazy,_ Didn't she know who she was talking too? Did she not remember all the things he'd done?

But, if she was offering, who was he to turn her down? It _didn't mean anything..._

He pulled away from her mouth trailing steamy kisses from her chin down to her neck before grasping her firmly and pushing her back down onto the mattress.

"Is this what you want?" He breathed cupping her soft breast as he ran his tongue over her collar-bone while his other hand ran over the smooth skin of her abdomen to caress the mound between her thighs.

She squealed against him as he began his oral assault on her breasts lavishing the taut buds with his tongue.

He hooked a thumb behind her right knee and parted her legs, settling in between them, she gasped at the feeling of his stiff arousal against her.

He worked his way down from her full breasts until she felt his hot breath against her pubis. She quivered excitedly beneath him as his arms encircled her thighs and he rested the back of her knees on his shoulders.

He began slowly, teasing the flesh between her legs with his tongue, and she moaned deeply as he continued his torment . She slid her hands into his hair and gripped tightly as he began to increase the speed of his motions He brought one had to her clitoris and began stroking it vigorously causing her hips to rock back and forth against his torturous strokes.

She moaned pleadingly with him as his fingers worked her up into a frenzy, her body ached for more. "Sasuke please..."

"Please what?" He breathed huskily, looking up at her, her face flushed, her pink locks sticking to her face.

"Please, I need... _more_," She bucked her hips submissively against him.

He leered at her intensely before he moved to his knees, grabbing Sakura by the ankles and dragging her toward him. He looked down at Sakura, never before had he imagined her spread before him, flushed, panting and begging him for more. He smirked as he grasped his shaft with one hand, and brought it to her wet entrance before rubbing it sensually against her engorged nub causing her to shiver against him. "Please don't tease me, my love."

He placed one of her legs firmly across his shoulders as he ran his arousal down the length of her cleft and pushed inside her velvety entrance. She mewled with desire and her walls hugged his member and she gripped the sheets tightly as he began rocking his hips against hers. She gazed lovingly up at him as she felt Sasuke hit her sweet spot over and over again.

Why hadn't he and Sakura been doing this all long? his mind screamed at him. He always knew that she had feelings for him but he had never truly given a thought to what it would be like to_ have her_.

Sasuke could feel her walls tightening, her desire overflowing, as flames of passion exploded within her. She cried out in release, arching her back in ecstasy as he continued to drive himself into her mercilessly until he met his own release, spilling his hot seed into her womb.

Sasuke collapsed beside her, panting.

This was not the same Sakura he had seemingly just encountered at the Samurai Bridge before his battle with Kakashi...

He should not have done this. What was he thinking? Who the hell goes from trying to kill someone to fucking them all in one day?

The pink haired girl leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the lips."I love you, Sasuke, I'm going to go hop in the shower, then I'll meet you and Misaki downstairs for breakfast okay?"

He said nothing as Sakura rose once again from the bed, stretching her limbs in a cat-like fashion before disappearing into the bathroom.

_Who the fuck is Misaki?_ It didn't matter, he did _not_ plan to stick around to find out. He needed to figure out where the hell he was! He needed to find that bastard _K__akashi_! He needed him to undo whatever the hell he did!

He quickly wrenched himself out of the bed, and began rummaging around in the dresser for suitable clothing. He needed to remove himself from the compound before she reemerged and seduced him again.

He was not going to allow _that_ to happen again.

* * *

Sasuke walked quickly down the street from his home. He was definitely in Konoha, but something felt off... Not just the incident with Sakura, something in the air just didn't sit well with the Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Hey whatcha up to?"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto bounding toward him, grinning like an idiot. If the earlier events of that day had not convinced Sasuke that something was amiss, this certainly did. The fool was looking at him as though they were best friends.

"None of your business."

"You're in a grouchy mood."

"I don't have time for you Naruto, Where is Kakashi? So I can hurry up and get the hell out of here." Sasuke grumbled.

"'Get the hell out of here'? What exactly do you need Kakashi for? Aren't you supposed to be helping your wife get ready for Misaki's birthday party today?."

"_What _WIFE?! What-What the hell is a Misaki?"

"Um, Misaki. Your daughter." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha.

"What?... My daughter?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for the encouraging reviews I truly appreciate them!

"Sasuke Are you alright? You look pale, like more than usual. And that's saying something."

"There's nothing wrong with _me! _Now where is that _bastard Kakashi_!?"

"He's out on a mission, he'll be back later this week... You know that! Are you sure everything is alright? What are you so pissed off about?"

Sasuke took a moment, carefully studying Naruto's puzzled expression for signs of deception. Somehow he had landed himself in some kind of warped alternate reality where he was apparently living in Konoha, with Sakura... and they had a child.

The whole thing sounded completely absurd. He couldn't hardly stand Sakura, let alone want to marry her! Or _procreate with her for that matter!_

Although his actions earlier could certainly indicate otherwise. But that was different he had been blinded by lust! She had caught him off guard and bewitched with her feminine wiles! Nothing more!

"Nothing, never mind." Sasuke turned around unsure of what else to do and walked swiftly back to the Uchiha compound. Leaving behind a very confused Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke entered the Uchiha compound rather loudly, slamming the door behind him.

He needed to get out of here, and to do that he needed Kakashi. And until then he would have to play along. He would have to be the _other _Sasuke. He leaned against the door, running his hands through his inky locks and sighing. He had a mission. To wipe out Konoha, to avenge his clan... not to live there happily ever after and play house with that _annoying _girl.

And then he wasn't alone.

"Daddy why didn't you eat breakfast with me and Mommy?" A tiny hand softly grasped his, startled Sasuke looked down to see a small pink haired little girl... with big onyx eyes... _His_ eyes. It was painfully obvious that this was his child, and Sakura's. A strange warmth gathered in his chest, it was a strange feeling... he could not describe it.

As he gazed down at the little girl he was suddenly taken by over whelming dizziness. Images passed through his mind, memories of another man's life... He relived the night Sakura had begged him not to leave Konoha, her large emerald eyes shining with tears. He could see himself standing face to face with Itachi, but they were not fighting... in fact it looked as though Sasuke was lowering his guard in surrender. He could see himself and Sakura, he dressed in elegant black robes and she an elegant white kimono, Naruto smiling broadly with his arms thrown around them. In another scene he was standing in a hospital room with tiny baby bundled up in blankets nestled in his arms, while an exhausted Sakura slept in the bed nearby. _These aren't my memories... _

Sasuke shook his head, and braced himself against the door. The room seemed to be spinning as beads of sweat formed at his brow.

"Mommy! Come quick! I think something is wrong with Daddy!"

He heard a rush of footsteps and in an instant, the pink haired kunoichi was at his side looking alarmed.

"Are you feeling alright? You were acting a bit strange this morning as well." Sakura's reached out a hand to feel his forehead, he flinched visibly at her touch. "If I didn't know better, I would say you were sick!"

"No I'm not sick, I'm just... tired."

She did not seem convinced. "Okay,... well the party won't be for a few hours, why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a few hours?"

He only nodded at her words, but he couldn't take his eyes off the small child before him, her very existence seemed impossible to him.

"Well you'd better not miss lunch! Because today is my birthday and Mommy is going to make me a CAKE!" The tiny pinkette said with the biggest smile she could muster. "But it's okay if you don't want any, I know you don't like sweets very much. That just means there will be more for ME!"

"...Right."

"Speaking of cake why don't we go get started on that! You can be my little helper!" Sakura grasped Misaki's hand and lead her into the kitchen, throwing her husband a worried look over her shoulder.

Sasuke pushed himself away from the wall and began to make his way through his home. He hadn't really paid much attention to the interior of his home earlier, but now he noticed that quite a few things were different. The first thing he noticed was the smell, like cherry blossoms and rich cedar. The home he remembered was bare and cold, empty. Nothing like this one. It was obvious that a family inhabited this home. It was tidy but lived in. The coffee table was covered on one end in various scrolls and on the other crayons and hand drawn pictures that he suspected were the work of the little girl that lived there. Near the front door hung various coats and scarves,... and one item in particular that drew his attention, it was a sage green cargo vest, adorned with a four pointed star and the Uchiha Clan crest. Sasuke reached out to turn the vest over and inspect it more closely.

_Captain Sasuke Uchiha _

_Konoha Military Police Force_

Sasuke couldn't stop the swell of pride that invaded his chest. It was a dream that Sasuke had nearly forgotten about, he had been so focused on avenging the Uchiha. He could remember as a child looking up to his father, in awe of the strong, proud man that he so wanted to emulate. But, that feeling of satisfaction was replaced with self loathing and shame. Thinking of his father, also made him think of his brother... his brother that he'd killed.

He couldn't take that back, he couldn't bring Itachi back to life. But he could punish the people responsible for setting the events in motion.

The sooner he got back to his own reality, the better.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to sounds of laughter and shuffling feet coming from the living room downstairs. He took a moment to adjust to his surroundings, momentarily forgetting where he was. He swiftly stood up from the bed and made his way downstairs to the source of all the noise. He found his home to be completely packed with people, balloons, streamers and the delicious smell of various food wafting out of the kitchen.

And there _she_ was.

Sakura was making her way toward him through their crowded living room, she wore a simple sleeveless cotton dress in a lovely shade of teal that contrasted beautifully with her wavy pink tresses.

"Sweetheart I was just about to come and wake you up! You look like your feeling much better!"

"I'm feeling... fine." He still didn't quite know how to feel about his _wife._

"Well go make yourself a plate and I thought we could all visit and let the kids play for about an hour or two and then we could do cake and gifts, does that sound good?"

"Sure... Whatever." _No it doesn't sound good. It sounds annoying. _He wanted nothing more than to leave, immediately. He didn't like parties, he never had.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared back into the kitchen. Sasuke sighed before taking her advice and finding something to eat and making his way out the backdoor onto the patio... _away _from everyone else.

He sat his plate down on the small picnic table before he noticed, not only was the inside of his home vastly different then it had been before, the outside had been altered as well. _Cherry blossom trees_, they were _everywhere. _No wonder the whole compound was overwhelmed with the smell of them.

Not that he minded them, it was just different.

He heard the screen door open and close behind him and the sound of foot steps approaching him from behind.

"Want some company? It's a mad house in there." Sasuke's body was suddenly ice cold, _that voice_... _that voice belonged to..._

"Itachi?"


End file.
